Before Death and After
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: A story of Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and how they changed into vampires. A chapter for each person. Adjusting from human life to vampires, and all that entails.
1. Edward

"Mother," Edward screamed in pain, wishing she was here to comfort him. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out a figure. "Mother, is that you?" Edward waited for an answer. None came. "Mother? Are you there?" He moved his hands wildly in front of him until he touched the person then pulled them towards himself. "Please, help me. It hurts."

Edward and his mother had contacted influenza, but it seemed to be more serious than that. Everyone was getting ill, but no one was getting better. As far as he knew, no one had left the hospital alive. Edward had been at this hospital for days, and hadn't once seen his mother. He missed her. He hadn't given up hope though, hope that she would get better, hope that she would walk in to see him.

"It's okay," the voice said. It soothed Edward, but he still couldn't see who the man was. "You're mother sent me Edward. I'm here to help. My name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor." Edward sighed contently at the sound of his mother and let go of the stranger. He turned on his side and vomited the contents of his stomach out. The smell had his head ache and his throat sore. After wiping his mouth, he turned to Carlisle.

"My mother," Edward choked out, "is she better?" He meant alive, but couldn't bring himself to say the word. Out of his blurry vision, he managed to make out a head moving. He wasn't sure though what the movement was supposed to be; a nod, a shake of the head, Edward simply didn't know. "Is she alive?" Again, the head moved. Edward tried to sit up, but the movement cause pain in his abdomen. He cried out and Carlisle laid him back down.

"Edward, your mother didn't make it. I'm sorry." Carlisle paused to let the news sink in. "I was her doctor. I tried everything but it wasn't enough. I didn't get to her in time." Carlisle said. Edward could tell he clearly was very sorry, he could hear how guilty Carlisle felt. "Her last wish was for me to help you. She said: My son, Edward. Save my son. I promised her I would. If it helps, her death was painless."

"My mother. She's dead." Edward choked back a sob before a cough violently erupted out of him. His entire body shook. Edward wanted to hug himself, curl into a ball and just let the tears fall. His body couldn't handle the movements, so he lay completely still as his tear fell.

"Edward," Carlisle said, trying to get his attention. "I'm going to need you to trust me. I have to take you out of here, but I promise you will live. You simply can't live in this hospital." Edward nodded before his fever overtook him and he slipped unconscious. Carlisle sighed, but was grateful. This meant Edward wouldn't have to go through the pain.

Carlisle took Edward to the house he was currently residing in. He would have to move again. No one could see Edward. Hardly anyone had survived this, and those that did would not look as good as Edward will. Carlisle prepared himself. The blood was something he deeply craved, but he had to restrain himself. Edward had to live. He had promised.

Carlisle had never done this before, but it had been done to him. He remembered every minute of it, especially the excruciating pain. He wasn't sure, but he was unconscious for a few days at least. Carlisle watched Edward carefully, inspecting every little movement, fascinated by so much as a twitch. It was interesting to watch the transformation from human to vampire. Carlisle occasionally left to hunt some animals, mostly for himself, but near the end of the second day, he managed to trap an animal, kill it and keep it fresh for Edward's awakening. Carlisle imaged he would be quite hungry.

When Edward did awake, he did it calmly. His eyes opened, his fingers twitched but he didn't move. He looked around the room before settling on Carlisle. "I remember you," Edward said, but his voice was raspy and odd. Edward coughed and noticed his body didn't hurt. "I'm not hurting. Am I better now? Will I live?"

"You will live forever?" Forever, Edward repeated in awe. Carlisle took his time explaining before handing the deceased animal over. He explained the blood, and Edward took it quite well. He took everything really well. He was eager to start hunting, but Carlisle was unsure this was such a good idea. Later, after decades of being a vampire, Carlisle would miss the Edward who was so eager to learn and live his life to the fullest instead of just existing.


	2. Esme

Esme stood over the cliff, looking down at the crashing waves. The rocks beneath her ensured her death. She turned, took one last lingering look of her world before allowing herself to fall back into the crashing waves of the sea. They covered her body like a blanket, the water washing her out to sea as it filled her lungs with water. She was still aware of her surroundings, being floated around the ocean like a fish swimming.

Esme finally lost consciousness when a wave hit. It pushed her underwater. She didn't bother fighting it. Why fight what you want so badly? If this brought her death, her final act would be to embrace it. To others, this may be giving up, but Esme had given up a long time ago. This was her final act of rebellion against everything she believed in.

She let the water carry her further under water, her lungs burning as they emptied of oxygen. Her eyes were still open, but the salt burned them. Esme stretched her hand out and held the seaweed. It had somehow managed to escape the life of the sea and was travelling to shore. It would sink with Esme instead now. Finally, her lungs and eyes burning, her hand clutching tightly to the seaweed, she lost consciousness.

When she awoke again, she kept her eyes closed. If this was some kind of afterlife, it would be best if she was prepared for it. If, somehow, she had managed to be saved, she couldn't show her disappointment.

Her body felt perfect. It was a bit stiff from not moving, she suspected she had been unconscious for days. Her clothes were dry though, stiff but dry. No one had changed them. She hadn't gone to a hospital. She felt no pain, but hunger. She was hungry. What a strange thing to want right now, she thought idly to herself. Of course, she had no idea what kind of hunger it was.

Carefully, Esme opened her eyes. The room was bright. Very bright. There was no light on, none that she could see which suggested it was daylight that highlighted the room. She stayed lying down, even as the door opened and a man walked in. "You're awake!" He came over and stood at the side of her. He offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her sit up.

"How am I alive?" Esme was so sure she was going to die. That was the point. The area was secluded. She drowned in a lake. If someone did find her, it would certainly be too late. But evidently not.

"Someone heard a splash in the water and investigated. It was a stormy day. They saw your body floating on the water and assumed you were swimming. They called to you but you didn't answer. When your body went underwater, the paramedics were called. They declared you dead, but your heart was still beating."

"How did you hear my heartbeat but the doctors did not?" Esme questioned him. She didn't care that he knew details about her supposed accident, she wanted to know why she still lived.

"I have excellent hearing," Carlisle flashed his teeth at her. A normal human would have shrunk back, would have recognised the danger, but Esme was no longer human. They were alike now. They feared the same things: nothing. "Walk to the door." Esme looked at him bewildered, but did as he asked. As she was a newborn, her speed was very fast. She blinked, turned to look at Carlisle, then moved back to the bed. "I'm fast."

"You're a vampire. You were dying. If I hadn't found you, you would have suffocated in the body bag. I turned you into a vampire."

Esme felt outraged. Vampires were immortal creatures. The one thing she wanted in life, she could never get now. "You turned me into a vampire?" She knew they existed. She didn't question their existence. She questioned her sanity right now. "I'm immortal? I can never die?" As Carlisle nodded, Esme clawed at him with her nails. They seemed stronger as they quickly drew blood. Esme stood back, appalled at herself. "I'm so sorry. I just... I don't know what came over me."

"You were angry. It's a perfectly reasonable response to this." Carlisle said it so kindly Esme felt more guilt for her actions.

"Tell me. About how to be a vampire. What's it like?" And so, they sat like that for hours talking non-stop. Neither needed to breathe, and movement wasn't required. Their muscles would never hurt. Carlisle should have probably gotten her some blood, but he was enjoying talking to her. Edward was still in denial, trying to put together his perfect human life, the one he never had. It left a lot of time for Carlisle, time he had no interests to fill with.

Afterwards, he taught her to hunt. Esme got embarrassed by how messy she was, but it was her first time. She killed a deer, drained it of his blood and wiped her mouth. Once she noticed some of the deer's blood had sprayed onto her blouse, she screamed. They were in the middle of the woods: no one heard.

"It's okay Esme. Everyone's messy on their first try. It's okay. You can just go back to the house and change." She did, but didn't return. Carlisle followed her. "We'll try again later." Carlisle tried to soothe her, but she was hysterical about killing the deer. She cried herself to exhaustion, but not sleep. She could never sleep again.

Over time, she learnt to live with killing animals. It was the sacrifice they had to make. It was better than killing humans, she couldn't do that. And as Edward took some time away from their little family, Carlisle and Esme grew closer. He was training her in the art of blood: to be able to go near it and not feel like ripping a vein open and guzzling it up. Esme tried, she tried hard, but she didn't have the kind of restrain Carlisle did. He could stay in a room with blood for hours and not have one reaction. After 2 hours, it became too much for Esme. She would leave.

When Carlisle comforted her about it, they opened up to each other about their lives before each other. She knew his every secret, as he knew all of hers. Soon, instead of acting as Edward's parents, they were, when he came back. They were a family: it was no longer an act. Eternal life no longer seemed so bad, not with the company she had.


	3. Rosalie

I held my head high, refusing to give him the satisfaction of my fear. I was strong. I would not break. My eyes closed of their own accord and I thought of the growing baby in my womb. I prayed my child would be born into a safe world, or not born at all. I knew he would hurt my child. I wouldn't allow my child to grow up with a father like him. He tugged harder on my coat. I refused to succumb to my fear.

My coat was scattered on the floor, tears where his frustrations took the better of him. I thought of how hard it had been to buy that coat, how hard it was to convince him I needed it. His hands were on my thighs now. I stared blankly ahead, still hoping it was a joke and he'd turn into the sweet guy I loved. He didn't.

His hands pulled my dress up and I whimpered. "Please," I begged, "don't." His friends cheered him on, claiming I was a tease and that I needed to be taught a lesson.

"She's being flirting with everyone."

"Make her pay." I was still begging, pleading with the man I loved not to do this. I wondered idly if he was ever that man or if it all was an act. Then I realised it didn't matter. If he did this, it didn't matter at all.

I stood before them in just my underwear. My dress had been tore off, lying in scatters near my coat. One of them picked up my coat and sniffed it. "It smells nice. She'll smell better. Feel it too." I tensed, my entire body numb from the cold and my impending doom. I still held hope they would see the errors of their ways. I realised too late I shouldn't have had hope. He gave me a sloppy kiss before marking me as his own. "You're mine now. All mine. Just mine." I cried out as he threw me to the floor and held me door.

"Please, stop. Don't. Leave me alone. I won't tell anyone, I promise." I begged of him. He ignored me. I hugged myself, curling into a ball, my tears falling freely down my face. "Please, don't. Leave me alone," I repeated. I closed my eyes, waiting for some kind of pain.

"Rosalie," he purred. His hand moved over my cheek, brushing my tears away. I cried harder. He was acting like the guy I loved. I wondered how he could change so much, turn it on and off. "Please," I begged again. "Don't hurt me. I love you."

"I love you too Rosie." I flinched at the nickname. "That's why I have to do this."

I blacked out once the pain started. I couldn't remember anything, but I could feel my body throbbing through all the pain.

When I came to, I was alone. They had left me lying naked on the ground, alone and cold. I shivered as I tried to stand. My legs hurt, and there were bruises along my stomach. My breasts had dried blood smeared across them. I limbed towards where my dress was, putting it on despite the rip along the middle. I buttoned the front before turning to look for my shoes, or my coat.

I blacked out again.

This time, when I returned, I was in a bed. I could feel my body sinking into the mattress, a blanket covering my body and cocooning me in warmth. I hesitantly opened my eyes and screamed.

"Ssh. I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to sit up, but I was somehow standing across the room.

"How...? What happened? Where am I? Who are you? Where's Royce?" Saying his name stung, but I had to know if he was behind this. Making me feel a false sense of safety before he striked again. Would he be my husband or the man from last night?

"Royce? I don't know who that is. You're in my house. Sit down and I'll explain." I thought I walked slowly over to the bed, but I was sat on it before I managed to finish blinking. I inhaled deeply.

"My name's Carlisle. I found you last night passed out on the floor. You had lost a lot of blood. You were dying."

"So you saved me? Thank you." I felt the need to be polite.

"Not quite. I made you into something new. You're no longer human. What's your name?"

"No longer human?" I repeated. "How am I no longer human. I look human. I feel human. I eat and sleep and breathe." I breathed in deeply to make my point, but it felt weird.

"What's your name?" He reached out to touch my hand. I flinched and quickly moved my hand from my knee to touch my neck. The necklace my mother gave me was still there. I cradled it comfortingly.

"Rosalie. How did you keep me from dying?" I ignored the not human part, choosing to believe he was partly crazy.

"I gave you some of my blood. I'm a vampire. That meant I turned you into one too. You were transitioning for the past 3 days. Edward was watching you for any signs of you coming out. It's quite similar to a coma." I thought about running out, and found myself at the door. I walked into a body.

"Rosalie, this is Edward. Esme and I were hoping you two would get along." I looked at Edward then returned to the bed.

"Vampire? And I'm to believe this?" I ignored the fact that I believed every single word coming out of Carlisle's mouth. For some reason, I knew Carlisle could be trusted.

"Haven't you noticed how fast you've been moving? Or how breathing feels odd? Here, have this mirror. Even you features are different." He held a mirror out to me and I examined my face. I looked different. I'd always been pretty, but now I was beautiful. My cheekbones were more pronounced, my eyes a lighter blue, my hair blonder. I even felt taller.

"I'm a vampire," I said slowly, testing the words. "I'm a vampire," I repeated, saying it more strongly. I felt the truth in the words. "I was dying and you turned me into a vampire. Thank you Carlisle, for saving me.

"You're welcome. But one day, you might not feel so grateful."


	4. Emmett

Emmett had never seen someone so beautiful. The light from the moon seemed to just glow inside her. Although, that could just be him hallucinating from the loss of blood. It's not every day you get mauled by a bear. Though it was idiotic of him to think he could actually have a chance of winning, against a bear. Idiotic, he'd never used that word to describe himself before.

Back to the girl, no, woman. She couldn't possibly be described as a girl. The word woman didn't seem accurate enough somehow. She seemed... more. It was hard to describe. Was it because he was dying? Was that why he was being so emotional and sensitive and caring and so blinded by her beauty? Beauty. He should called her beauty.

Beauty walked towards him. Enchanted, he watched her hips sway, her hair bounce, her arms swing. Emmett thought she looked like a Goddess with her golden hair surrounding her. But then his head started hurting and his vision blurred. Holding his head up to see Beauty walk, no matter how fabulous it was, just wasn't worth the pain any more.

"Hey," her angelic voice reached his ears, "you're hurt." Emmett blinked in reply, knowing a head movement would hurt too much. "I..." Beauty looked at his body, possibly surveying the damage. "I can help you. Yes, I can. Carlisle. I'll just take you to him. He'll help you, I know he will." Later, Emmett would feel ridiculous for being jealous of Carlisle.

Emmett would have probably felt better if he had passed out while Beauty carried him. It wouldn't have felt so demeaning. She picked him up so easily, but he knew his weight wasn't so easy to hold. Still, she managed to carry him all the way to their destined place. Emmett was just glad she hadn't thrown him over her shoulder, thought being carried in her arms was only slightly better.

The house was more than a house. It was the one place no one dared to go. The occupants were gorgeous, not as gorgeous as Beauty, but gorgeous nonetheless. Emmett smiled. He had said he would enter that house, even if it killed him. With blood still oozing out of his wounds, Emmett laughed sourly.

"Carlisle? Carlisle!" Beauty screamed this man's name as she gently placed Emmett on the wooden floor. Three people came in, but Emmett only looked at one. There had been rumours about the Doctor, of his inhumane good looks. Women fakes illnesses to be near him. Emmett sincerely hoped he was as good as everyone claimed him to be. Being killed by a bear wasn't as fun as it sounded.

"Out! Everyone, leave." Beauty hesitated, but they all fled. Carlisle hadn't even raised his voice yet he had emptied the room. No matter how hard Emmett tried, he could only remember pain that followed the next few days. Then even when he had awoken, he only remembered some faces and blood, always blood. Emmett hated his new lifestyle, but his feelings weren't important as that time.

Carlisle tried to help him. Emmett slipped up every now and then, but he always came back to Carlisle's way of living. How could he not? They were his family, his life. Emmett didn't want to know what he'd be like without them.

The gaps between his slips grew longer and longer. Soon, days were months which turned to years. An innocent walk ruined that. Emmett wasn't strong enough to resist her, and as soon as one drop of her blood was spilled, he couldn't stop. He drained her dry, tears falling down both their faces.

Rosalie came to help him dispose of her. They were together a lot after that, her helping him resist the blood. Animal blood was never as appealing as human blood, but Emmett hated telling Carlisle he'd killed another innocent person. Edward still felt guilty about killing people who deserved it.

Carlisle didn't mean to, but he made them all feel so unworthy and guilty for the blood on their hands. Carlisle had remarkable strength and self control, so why couldn't anyone else?

Emmett tried hard to stick to the animal diet and it paid off. The thought of killing humans, of drinking their blood, never occurred to him. It was like they were a normal family, minus the bleeding animals dry daily thing. That was all any of them wanted, to be normal. If it was only denial that gave them this sense of normalcy, they'd willing take it. None of them asked for this life, but they did want life. Killing animals was a small price to pay to continue living.


	5. Alice

Alice smiled at the old man as he laughed. He rarely laughed, they never had reasons to. They were condemned as sinners, for life. They had talents that were seen as evil. Alice could see the future while he hadn't appeared to age in months. They sent food, the people that kept them here, but it was rarely edible. Still, Alice ate it all. The old man offered her his food, and when it became clear he wouldn't eat it, Alice took his share of food too.

They bonded over the shared food, and soon enough talked regularly about everything. It was either talk to your cell neighbour, or turn crazy from lack of human contact. Despite popular belief, these two were completely sane. The others were still undecided.

Alice spoke more often about the life she wished she could have. Having it been decided she's mentally insane, she was here for life. There was a chance she could have escaped this, but once she predicted an old lady to die, she was seen as a curse and summoned to spend her life in seclusion.

One day, it was decided everyone would be let out to witness the coronation of the new king. Or was it the birth of an heir? The reason didn't really matter. What happened because of it, that mattered.

Alice and the old man were the only two in the back corner. The rest had been let out already. Two guards came to open their cells. The old man's was opened first, as the guard had gotten there quicker. Alice's was next. The old man, whose name Alice still didn't know, walked out slowly. Alice noted that he looked pretty good for a guy that hadn't eaten since they'd arrived.

Unfortunately, one of the men managed to cut themselves opening the door. The old man's face seemed to change entirely as he stared, entranced, at the pooling blood. Alice could tell death was awaiting all of them, but fought the urge to shut herself out of it all. She couldn't quite follow the movements with her eyes, but she knew somehow he had moved. He was inside his cell, pushing himself up off the makeshift bed, then somehow standing next to the guard, the old man's hand on his neck, his eyes staring furiously at the blood on his hand.

The guard dropped lifelessly to the floor. The old man, looking stronger than he had since he had arrived, casually wiped his mouth before turning to the other guard. Alice's eyes still couldn't follow the movement, but she knew he had snapped the man's neck. She knew it without knowing how she knew it: she couldn't see it and she definitely didn't hear it.

The man strolled towards her, and Alice started to get nervous. She knew her death awaited her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She was hurt though, that he would kill her. She thought they were friends. She thought they'd bonded.

His hand was held out towards her. She took it willingly. Better to die standing, she thought, to have at least tried to save herself. Alice gripped his hand hard as she tried to stand. It felt weird, walking. Her cell didn't exactly have room to wander around in. Testing her legs, she walked up and down the aisle. He came with her, never once letting go of her hand.

"Alice," he whispered. She looked at him puzzled. He didn't say anything else, just gestured to the exit. She went without a word. They walked silently for a while, but in the opposite direction of everyone else. It was clear the place they were going, it would be isolated. Alice questioned why. No one would question her death. No one cared any more. Her mother had given up on her a long time ago, and she was the only family Alice had left.

"Alice," he repeated, then gestured for her to sit. She did so, placing herself onto the trunk of a tree. There was a specific word for what it was called, but Alice couldn't seem to care about that right now. "Alice, you once told me you wanted to live to accomplish things. Do you still share the same views?" Alice nodded once, not trusting her voice. Was he planning on soothing her soul with lies before killing her?

"I'm willing to turn you, if that's what you want. I can do it. I've fed. I'm positive I wouldn't kill you." Alice couldn't quite remember the rest, but she knew she had agreed. She also knew he had turned her, and then promptly left her. She had woken in the same position, with not even a note to help her. Everything overwhelmed her but Alice didn't let it stop her. She was telling the truth when she said she wanted to accomplish something in her life. Now she had the time to do it, she wasn't wasting it.

Alice's first vision had shocked her. It was different to her human ones. Those were more feelings that visions. She saw a man, and knew instantly she had to find him. She also knew roughly where he was, but had no idea how to get there. She didn't know where she was. She thought hard about where citizens socialised, could hear their chatter and swiftly made her way there. Once there, she asked where she was and had gotten directions to where she needed to be.

Once she found the man, she didn't know what to do. He was the second vampire she had spoken to, seen even. Should they share tips about the lifestyle? What they knew about it? She figured it was a good start. Alice wasn't sure she knew everything about it.

They got comfortable around each other very quickly. No less than two weeks since meeting, they were at their 10th town. They lured pretty humans from their homes and fed together, enjoying how it felt to share it with someone else. Alice realised quickly Jasper had more trouble with the hunger than she did. That was when her second vision happened. She had thought the first one was a hoax.

After explaining the vision to Jasper, he told her about what he thought he could do. He could change the emotions of humans, make them not scared of him. That explained how it was so easy for him to kill and feed his humans. Hers were always trying to escape. She didn't mind the chase most of the times, but her hunger always seemed to get the best of her.

They met Carlisle by accident really. They were looking for him though, but he had changed since the vision she had gotten a month earlier. His clothes were different, his hair longer. He even looked taller. Must be the shoes, Alice mused, surprised that she cared about clothes and shoes when she had found someone she was tracking. Alice had hoped Carlisle could help them. They were still new to being vampires and hadn't quite handled it well. Alice thought they were feeding too much also, killing too many humans. It caused suspicion in the towns, and they had to quickly leave after the first 3 days.

Carlisle did help. He promised to. He had explained about his animal diet, and how if they hoped to stay with him, they would have the same diet. Alice didn't see a problem with it, and told him as much. Jasper struggled but agreed.

Eventually, Alive was perfectly fine with eating animal blood, even managed to enjoy it. She struggled being near humans and not trying to kill them, but fought it out. Soon, she wouldn't notice the humans heartbeats that proved there was blood running through their veins that she could so easily break. Jasper was getting there. And through it all, they always had each other, no matter what. The others were great, but they didn't understand, not really. Sometimes, they just needed each other to kill the cravings.


	6. Jasper

The air was thick, the night sky clogged up by clouds. It was humid, sweat sticking to his skin like moths to a light. Jasper sighed heavily. He stood in the middle of a circle: a circle of dead corpses. The breeze slammed into him with the force of a brick. His eyes shut automatically, his hair blowing around him as the dead stared motionlessly at him. War had certainly lived up to its expectations.

Jasper walked around cautiously, careful not to step on anyone as he counted how many men he had lost tonight. It was more than expected. This was supposed to be an easy battle. They, he and the soldiers, had spoke tactics until everyone could recite it in their sleep. They knew it forwards, backwards and inside out, but it had still gone wrong. _They_ weren't supposed to be there. _They_ weren't supposed to exist, and now he was the last (living _breathing_) survivor.

Jasper's defeat wasn't the puzzle, why he was alive was. Everyone else had been slaughtered, even the young child that had been given to the group for protection. It made him nauseas to think about why the women would keep him alive. He wasn't been tortured, but he wished he was. They were treating him rather nicely, which just made him hate them more.

Thinking of women this way made Jasper think of his mother and how she had turned him into a gentleman. Turned. That was a word the women had used. They were speaking quietly at first, but one had lost her temper. "You want to turn him?" she had shouted, and it had caught Jaspers attention.

Turn him. It was an odd thing to say, Jasper thought. He hadn't had it explained. The next day, he was asked (_commanded_) to teach some people to fight. "Of course", he had replied. Jasper hadn't decided a tactic to get him out of this yet, but he knew until then he should keep the women happy. It just wouldn't do to upset them.

He trained people for months. Though Jasper wasn't sure they were people. They were vicious and crazy, and the red eyes scared him, but he fought them and trained them in fighting. They never once attacked him, even though they were unstable. The women had soon frightened them, how Jasper wasn't sure.

Jasper was sure he had spent a year with these women, and it was worse than all the training, fighting and killing he had to do for the war. The anguish on those mens' faces, the need to kill for them all was so strong Jasper didn't know how he had made this out alive. Of course, technically he didn't make it out _alive_. He made it out undead.

Apparently, he was far too useful to age and die like a normal human. No, that would be complicated. So instead, the women had turned him. It had happened in a blur, literally. One had blurred behind him and bitten his neck, another had blurred in front of him and bite the other side. The third watched like this was some interesting reality tv show.

Once he had woken, he was quickly shown the ways he was supposed to live and then forced to keep on training newbie vampires. Jasper tired of this quickly, but he wasn't strong enough yet to break free. He used his time wisely, planning his freedom and estimating how long it would take to have the strength to kill them all.

Jasper changed tactics. While training the newbies, he _accidentally_ killed some of them, and got most of them to kill each other. The army the women were trying to raise dwindled down to low numbers. The people they chose to replace the dead were too weak to live through the change, then died quickly during training. This though wasn't Jasper's fault, the women just chose too many weak people.

An idea came to Jasper quickly. The women rarely showed up for army training, except to show everyone who was in charge here. Still, the trainees felt something to Jasper. So when Jasper suggested they all gang up on the women to take their freedom back, the trainees jumped at the chance. At while they fought for their freedom, Jasper took his. He fled into the night, ignoring how horrid he felt at leaving them all to their death.

Jasper travelled alone but he travelled quickly. He put plenty of space between the women he had hated and himself, and left plenty of dead bodies in his wake. Jasper had lost control of his blood lust. The women had never taught him to control it, only how to kill when he needed the blood. Jasper tried to control himself, he had to keep who he was a secret, and being a serial killer wouldn't help that. But Jasper had never had any self control, even as a human. He did as he pleased. He still does. He needed a teacher, and somehow Jasper knew that the person looking for him would be able to help him.

Alice did find him. It took a while, and it seemed completely accidental that they had found each other, even though they were looking for each other. It was strange at first. Jasper kept expecting her to try to kill him or use him to her advantage. He was on edge around her all the time. His past with vampires wasn't exactly a good one.

She tried to help him with his self control. Tried. It worked for a short while, the killings were less frequent. But the blood lust caught up to him, and together they wiped out a tiny village somewhere in South America. They travelled north. Alice's vision wasn't exactly clear on directions, but north seemed a good idea.

Meeting Carlisle was shock. Meeting Carlisle's family was an even bigger shock. They had passed a few vampires on their travels, but most were alone or with their mates. But Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Edward and Emmett. They were a family, they looked after each other. This was all Alice wanted, and so for Alice he stayed and he tried. It was hard, still is, but the look on Alice's face, that day or any day after made it worth it. She was worth it.


End file.
